1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suction head with a power brush that rotatively contacts objects to be cleaned and separates alien substances from the objects to be cleaned, and more particularly, to a suction head of a vacuum cleaner for cooling an operating device arranged in the power brush.
2. Description of the Background Art
In general, vacuum cleaners perform cleaning by collecting alien substances such as dust, which exist in objects to be cleaned, through strong suction force generated by the operation of a fan motor assembly.
Among such vacuum cleaners, there exists a vacuum cleaner with a power brush referred to as an agitator and positioned in a suction head, which rotatively contacts the objects to be cleaned and separates the alien substances from the objects to be cleaned, to thus let the vacuum cleaner easily suck up the alien substances from the objects to be cleaned. Accordingly, it is possible to improve a cleaning performance.
As shown in FIG. 1, the vacuum cleaner with the power brush in the suction head includes a cleaner body 100, in which a fan motor assembly for generating suction force so as to suck up the alien substances such as dust, which exist in the objects to be cleaned, is loaded, a connecting tube 105 longitudinally connected from the cleaner body 100 and operating as a path, through which the alien substances are sucked up into, and a suction head 110 connected to the end of the connecting tube 105 so that the alien substances can be sucked up into the suction head 110 in a state where the suction head 110 contacts the objects to be cleaned.
In particular, a power brush 121 rotatively contacting the objects to be cleaned, the power brush 20 for separating the alien substances existing in the objects to be cleaned from the objects is installed in the suction head 110.
FIGS. 2 and 3 are horizontal and vertical sectional views showing the suction head according to a conventional technology.
Referring to FIGS. 2 and 3, the suction head of the vacuum cleaner according to the conventional technology includes a head case 111, in which a suction hole 116 for sucking up the alien substances is formed on the bottom and a connecting part 113 is formed in the hind portion so that the cleaner body 100 of FIG. 1 can be connected, the power brush 121 rotatably installed in the head case 111, the power brush 121 for rotatively contacting the objects to be cleaned and removing the alien substances, and a rotary operating unit 131 arranged in the power brush 121, the rotary operating unit 131 for rotatively operating the power brush 121.
A first supporting shaft 112 and a second supporting shaft 114 are installed on both inner walls of the head case 111 so as to rotatably support both ends of the power brush 121.
A plurality of inlets 115 are formed in the head case 111, in which the first supporting shaft 112 is installed, so that outside air can be blown into the head case. The first supporting shaft 112 is formed to be a tube so that air can be blown thereinto.
The power brush 121 includes a cylindrical body part 122 and a brush 124 installed on the outer surface of the body part 122 to protrude along the direction of the radius of the body part 122.
The rotary operating device 131 includes an electric motor 133 whose rotary shaft is arranged along the direction of the first supporting shaft 112 in the end of the first supporting shaft 112 and a decelerator 135 having a predetermined deceleration ratio, whose one end is combined with the rotary shaft of the electric motor 133 and the other end is connected to the body part 122, to thus transmit the rotary power of the electric motor 133 to the body part 122.
The electric motor 133 and the decelerator 135 are formed to have an outer diameter smaller than the inner diameter of the body part 122 so that a channel, through which air flows, can be formed between the outer diameter surfaces of the electric motor 133 and the decelerator 135 and the inner diameter surface of the body part 122. A discharge hole 126 is formed behind the decelerator 135 in the body part so that air blown into the body part 122 through the inlets 115 can be discharged into the outside of the power brush 121.
A filter 128 is installed in the discharge hole 126 so that the alien substances such as blown from the outside can be filtered.
In the vacuum cleaner with the power brush according to the conventional technology, when power is applied to the fan motor assembly of the cleaner body 100, suction force is generated in the head case 111. The alien substances existing in the objects to be cleaned are sucked up into the suction hole 116 together with peripheral air.
When the power is applied to the electric motor 133 of the rotary operating device, the rotary power of the electric motor 133 is transmitted to the body part 122 through the decelerator 135. The body part 122 rotatively contacts the objects to be cleaned while rotating centering on the first and second supporting shafts 112 and 114, to thus remove the alien substances from the objects to be cleaned.
When the suction force for sucking up the alien substances is generated in the head case 111, the suction force operates in the power brush 121 through the discharge hole 126. The outside air is sucked up into the head case 111 through the inlets 115 of the head case 111 due to the suction force.
Thus sucked up air is blown into the body part 122 through the first supporting shaft 112, to thus cool the electric motor 133 and the decelerator 135, and is discharged into the inside of the head case 111 through a through hole 129 and the discharge hole 126. The air discharged into the inside of the head case 111 is sucked up into the cleaner body together with the sucked up air and the alien substances through the suction hole 116 of the head case 111.
However, in the suction head of the vacuum cleaner with the power brush according to the conventional technology, since the electric motor 133 is combined with one side of the first supporting shaft 112 and the decelerator 135 is combined with the output shaft of the electric motor 133, the structure of the suction head is complicated. Also, since the electric motor 133 and the decelerator 135 are hold in the housings, respectively, small areas of the electric motor 133 and the decelerator 135 contact an air. Accordingly, the rotary operating device cannot be effectively cooled.
Since the channel, through which the air passes, is formed between the internal diameter of the body part 122 of the power brush 121 and the housings of the electric motor 133 and the decelerator 135, it is significantly restricted to appropriately design the size of the electric motor 133 and the air flow channel.
Since the outside air is sucked up into the power brush 121 using the suction force generated in the head case 111 by the fan motor assembly of the cleaner body 100, to thus cool the rotary operating device, suction loss of the fan motor assembly of the cleaner body occurs, to thus deteriorate a cleaning performance.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a suction head of a vacuum cleaner, which is capable of effectively cooling an operating device arranged in a power brush and of reducing suction loss of the vacuum cleaner, to thus improve a cleaning performance.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, there is provided a suction head of a vacuum cleaner, comprising a head case connected to a cleaner body and having a suction hole on the bottom, a power brush positioned in the head case, some part of which protrudes outward the head case through the suction hole, the power brush for removing alien substances, a supporting shaft fixed to the head case, the supporting shaft for supporting the power brush to be in a rotary motion, rotary/linear operating means installed between the supporting shaft and the power brush in the power brush, the rotary/linear operating means for rotatively operating and linearly reciprocating the power brush, and cooling fans for cooling the rotary/linear operating means by blowing an air outside the head case into the power brush while rotating the moment the power brush rotates.
The suction head of the vacuum cleaner further comprises shielding means for separating a channel leading to the inside of the power brush from a channel leading to the suction hole of the head case. The cylindrical shielding means is installed between a suction hole of the head case and apertures formed on both surfaces of the power brush and is connected to the power brush through a bearing so as to be in a relative motion.
The shielding means is a bellows connected between the head case and a body part.
The apertures connected to the outside of the head case are formed on both surfaces of the power brush and the cooling fans are installed at least one side of the apertures of the power brush.
The outer ring of the cooling fan is fixed to the power brush in a state where the cooling fan is relatively and rotatably supported by the supporting shaft.
The cooling fan comprises a hub relatively and rotatably supported by the supporting shaft, the outer ring combined with the power brush, and blades connected between the hub and the outer ring, the blades for generating flow force.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, both side surfaces of the power brush are opened and the cooling fans are installed in the inner center of the power brush.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, the cooling fans are formed on both surfaces of the power brush by processing the radial blades.
There is provided another suction head of a vacuum cleaner, comprising a head case connected to a cleaner body and having a suction hole on the bottom, a power brush positioned in the head case, some part of which protrudes outward the head case through the suction hole, the power brush for removing alien substances, a supporting shaft fixed to the head case, the supporting shaft for supporting the power brush to be in a rotary motion, rotary operating means installed between the supporting shaft and the power brush in the power brush, the rotary operating means for rotatively operating the power brush, and cooling fans for cooling the rotary operating means by blowing an air outside the head case into the power brush while rotating the moment the power brush rotates.
The foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.